


I Have Ice Cream...

by isadub



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s01e08 Ice, Post-Episode: s02e19 Død Kalm, Post-Episode: s03e14 Grotesque, Post-Episode: s04e13 Never Again, Post-Episode: s05e07 Emily, Post-Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, Post-Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, Post-Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadub/pseuds/isadub
Summary: What about ice cream? There can be a lot in it, as Mulder and Scully would learn as the years go by.
Relationships: msr - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22
Collections: X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)





	I Have Ice Cream...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatre_In_The_Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/gifts).



> Written for the X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021).
> 
> Many thanks to Laia and her spreadsheet that helped me find coherent dates for the scenes.

_ May 2, 2000 - post S7 Je Souhaite, almost-final scene in Mulder’s apartment  _

Mulder leant over Scully’s head --almost imperceptibly, as their bodies were already so close-- and whispered with is most luscious voice:

“You know, Scully… I have ice cream at my place.”

“You mean… there?” 

  
  


_ 6 years and a half earlier - November 16, 1993 - post S1 Ice, final scene _

During their flight from Doolittle to Anchorage, Mulder had remained restless, upset and disappointed by Scully’s side. 

All along, he had been muttering variations of his ‘they’re still there, down in the ice’ motto, and Scully had tried to calm him down as much as she could. She wouldn’t let ghosts of alien worms sneak under her skin, under  _ their _ skin. Her strategy had been to slightly bring Mulder back to the highlights of their teamwork in Icy Cape, and to the peaks of their trust-challenged journey --an utterly larger-than-life FBI team building seminar they could ever attend. 

Her tactics seemed to have worked efficiently as they were reaching Washington D.C. in their third plane. The temperature outside had increased a lot --at least, on the ground below them-- matching the warming up of both their souls. Mulder was now in his snarky-witty-smiley-relaxed mood, already foreseeing future improbable cases on the field. And Scully was glad to no longer vividly feel the cold-yet-hot thrills and goosebumps from the most intimate touches she had experienced with Mulder --she had, at last, managed to metaphorically leave them in the storage room of the Icy Cape lab, hoping these reminiscences would soon be burned and turned into ashes like the building had already been.

Hovering over the outskirts of Washington D.C. and checking her watch, Scully sensed that they wouldn’t --they couldn’t-- end the day by moving apart as soon as they would cross the gates of the airport. Not after what they have experienced. Not without celebrating in their own way their bittersweet victory, grateful that they have survived, solved a case, saved a couple of scientists, and, above all, won against extreme coldness (well, maybe uncontrollable hotness) and threatening darkness (well, maybe death-like whiteness). All of that thanks to their ardent and heated bond of trust, partnership and friendship. 

Images of her warm and cozy apartment then popped into her mind, soon associated with the potential presence of a warmhearted Mulder by his side, on her couch. She instantly knew what they both needed, savouring the wit in her proposal as she was enunciating it:

“Mulder… When we arrive… What do you think of creaming the last remnants of icy hard feelings about this worm case out of our necks?”

“Any specific trick in your mind?” Mulder asked in response, after displaying a puzzled face for a couple of seconds.

“I have ice cream at my place,” Scully answered matter-of-factly.

  
  


_ March 17, 1995 - post S2 Død Kalm, final scene _

That was the end of his first day in the basement after his hospital stay, and it felt good, so good. 

Mulder glanced at Scully who was settled in the backroom. All day she had been busy with some kind of scientific experiment. She was still trying to figure out the nature of these fast-aging accelerant salts, but what could she expect to achieve without evidence? 

Unable to take his eyes off Scully, Mulder fully contemplated her from his seat, taking in her whole body as if it was the first time he was seeing it, noticing and appreciating the aura of determination, youth, and liveliness she was emanating. Scully had healed faster than himself, recovering at high-speed all her faculties. For that, he had envied her for a while; it had been so hard for him to follow her recovery path. But now, as the day was ending on this vision of stamina, he was feeling the lively blood flooding his vessels and a great energy feeding his muscles; he was feeling even younger than weeks ago when landing in Norway.

Yet, he wasn’t dismissing their shared experience of fake old age on the cold Norwegian Sea. They had almost died there, but they had been together, taking care of each other like an old couple. Were they meant to be partners --of any kind-- for a lifetime? Till death?

Scully had made him read the journal she had written on the rotting USS Ardent, and he had been moved by her last words, making sense of their imminent but peaceful death, fueled by Nordic tales. Drowning into a freezing state, vitals slowing down until reaching a point of no return, his heart and mind iced over, that was what he had felt. 

At these thoughts Mulder shuddered, then remembered that he had filled his freezer a few weeks ago --and that was quite an unusual and new habit for him to be seen as an omen, a good omen. 

“Hey, Scully!” he launched toward her.

“Mmm?” she replied, still focused on her painstaking task.

“When we leave, wanna drink with me water from the Fountain of Youth?” he asked.

“Alcohol? You want to get drunk?” she replied, now standing and facing him, intrigued.

“Alcohol is not healthy for the skin. I really don’t want my wrinkles back. Actually, I was thinking of a much more regressive refreshment. Actually, not a liquid. When in its usual shape.”

And, after a beat, “I have ice cream at my place.”

  
  


_ February 2, 1996 - post S3 Grotesque, almost-final scene on the roof _

Scully watched the ambulance leave the scene, transporting a seriously injured Patterson to the hospital, and didn’t feel alleviated. 

She was still feeling so worried and concerned --she had been for days. As the vehicle was fading away, she turned around and faced Mulder. He was settled in the passenger seat of her car, the door wide open, his long legs sticking out of the vehicle, and the right side of his face leant against the headrest. 

He was looking exactly how she had expected he would look. 

Exhausted, disheveled, shabby, scruffy, wet and cut. 

Scully sighed heavily. What about Mulder’s mental state underneath this overly gloomy appearance? Even if she hadn’t the whole picture, she had enough clues to know how bad it was.

Mulder was needing rest and sleep, obviously. But before even trying to lay his body down, she would have to make him leave the cold abyss he had dove into, and chase away the chilly dark thoughts he had mimicked from Patterson’s ill mind. 

And, for that, Scully had something to propose. 

She knew how to bring him sweetness, comfort and sugar thoughts before any other more rational assistance. A hot shower, new bandages, fresh clothes and sheets would wait their turn. 

“Mulder, I’m driving you and I’m not leaving you alone. I’m taking care of you for how long it would be needed.”

She didn’t feel obliged to specify where she would drive him --and he wouldn’t have asked if he were more alert. They were now above this kind of detail in their relationship, knowing that both their apartments were a safe place, for both of them. 

As a faint smile appeared on Mulder’s face, she added: 

“You’re lucky, tonight. I have ice cream at my place.”

  
  


_ January 22, 1997 - post S4 Never Again, final scene _

A couple of hours had gone in the basement office, loaded with embarrassment and awkwardness, making each minute count as days. 

Mulder raised his nose from the sheets displayed in front of him, unable to concentrate on the potential X File about a Texan missing child appearing on blank billboards. 

He turned sideways and glanced at Scully, seemingly busy in the backroom with some paperworks. She had obviously taken refuge back there, obedient to his own wry words designating this area as hers a few days ago. Scully was surely trying to make sense of what had happened to her in Philadelphia. To make sense out of the poisoned snake tattooed on her back. To think over her close encounter with another kind of naughty snake.

Mulder sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Damn, his mind was seriously fucked up, once again following this train of thoughts, not being able to take the switch, jump on the peaceful main line, and leave his jerk-self on the fucked up Philly railroad for good. 

Taking in Scully from his desk, he noticed her slight insecurity (because of him?), her fainting bruises (because of this psycho), but also her pride, integrity and dignity (all hers). He could only acknowledge that she was still Scully, still the same woman, same partner and friend. Despite these new marks on her skin. Despite whatever had happened in Philly.

Only a few meters were separating his body from hers, but the path to follow in order to reach her was as cold and frail as thin frozen ice on a lake. 

Mulder put his first foot on the ice, testing if it could bear his weight --and, right now, he was a fucking heavy burden. 

“Scully?” he asked softly.

“Mmm?” she replied, still focused on her improbable task. 

No clues. Mulder stepped forward, carefully.

“Was thinking of going outside, soon, for a little break.”

“Mmm… Yeah, sure.” 

She raised her head but her sight was settled on a piece of wall facing her, not on him. Though, the ice wasn’t making any cracking sounds. 

“I was thinking we could go at the Dolci Gelato and Coffee round the corner.”

“Seems good.”

Scully was still facing the wall but Mulder was certain to have caught a timid smile on her profile. The path was warming up and he now had to finish crossing the frozen lake before falling into chill waters.

The fugitive thought that he might have ice cream at his place popped into Mulder’s mind, but it would have been a too ballsy and risky move to mention it. Not now. Not yet.

“More than good, Scully. They have heavenly ice cream at this place.”

  
  


_ January 5, 1998 - post S5 Emily, final scene _

Mulder led Scully out of the church, his right hand on her lower back, almost feeling the warmth of the snake tattoo hidden under her clothes. 

He was now completely at peace and ease with this mark that was matching the circle of life and death they both were entangled in, and seemingly unable to escape from. Like today.

How could he possibly console Scully in a moment like that? 

Discovering, loving, losing and burying a daughter who had been all along a chimera, and in such a short amount of time, that was an impossible burden to alleviate. 

But life had to go on, and maybe he could apply a light balm on Scully’s heart, just for a little while, just before driving her back to her family. He hoped his proposal wouldn’t be labelled as a faux pas. He hoped to transport her into a sphere of innocence and childhood. Just for a little while. 

“Scully… What do you think of making a detour, and spending a little time in Belmont Park?” he asked softly. 

“Belmont Park?”

“We could ride this snaky Giant Dipper roller coaster. Let all the grief and feels be expelled out toward the Ocean, at high-speed.”

“Yeah… Sure.”

His suggestion would be incomplete without a promise of sweetness and comfort, a soothing friendly treat they both have learned to ritualize in their relationship, in the last few years.

“And, after the ride, we would appease our bitter shaken guts. They have ice cream at this place.”

_ August 28, 1998 - post Fight The Future, final scene in the Antarctic _

Lying down on the frozen snow, Scully was cuddling and squeezing Mulder’s body as tightly as she could in spite of her extreme weakness.

Overwhelmed, she was marveling at this man who had just passed out in her arms. Her brain was just beginning to apprehend the scope of Mulder’s tour de force, whereas her heart was instinctively sensing that he had performed the most stunning and powerful act of love, taking all the risks against the odds in order to save her from an underworld Hell. 

Mulder’s eyes were still closed, exhaustion having sucked out his energy. Her own state was surely not much fortunate, and Scully soon realized that they were both frozen to death. They would have to quickly move away if they ever wanted to stand a chance staying alive and making the journey back to the US --Scully had already guessed that it wouldn’t be a leisurely trip. 

Though, regardless of their very existence being at stake in this icy and desolate environment, Scully was feeling warmth and tenderness in her soul. She couldn’t help envisioning an immediate future made of mundane situations, all involving Mulder and her together. And if she had had the luxury to let her thoughts wander even longer and further, she would have foreseen an endless future together, no matter the hows and whats of their relationship but hands in hands.

Before taking care of their immediate survival and switching into a mere analytical mode, Scully took strength in simple but reassuring thoughts. 

They would make it, soon be safe and sound. 

And, when arriving in Washington D.C., one of them would say their behind-the-scenes sentence, the one that was always soothing them and adding another layer of intimacy to their relationship, each time they were using it.

’I have ice cream at my place.’ 

  
  


_ April 24, 1999 - post S6 The Unnatural, final scene _

Leaving the battle cage of the baseball field happy and exhausted, Mulder led Scully towards the parking lot and the rear of his car. 

Though, he wasn’t sure he was leading the way, as Scully --still giggling and all smiley-- was clutching at his right arm and seemed to pull it forward. No matter who, he let all the amazing sensations emanating from Scully wrap his body and drive him crazy --her chuckles, her sweaty scent, her redness, her joy.

They somehow made it to his car, their two entwined bodies bumping on the trunk lid when they arrived, like too drunkies reaching too fast a safe static place. A rush of sudden naughty thoughts invaded his mind and low belly, and he was on the verge of grabbing Scully’s light body, dropping it on the lid and wildly but lovingly and reverently assaulting it, when the sounds of the bat and other baseball stuff falling down from his hands startled him.

“Hey, Scully, I have some drinks in my trunk. I think we’re both thirsty,” he said, while gently pulling Scully away from the car rear, but also from his embarrassing lower body.

“Yeah, sure… I’m  _ all thirsty _ ,” Scully replied.

Wow, wow… The way Scully had pronounced these two last words had even more triggered the part of himself he wanted to lower down. Mulder was aware that they were both on the edge of a slippy slope, and that they would have to somehow figure out if they both wanted to slide it down or keep standing in the usual crest of the status quo.

Putting the choice off, Mulder opened the trunk lid and picked up two beers from a cool bag.

“Wanna that one?” he asked, showing Scully one of the bottles. 

She nodded. Mulder uncapped the two beers and offered one to Scully. She grabbed it and they both gulped down the beverage while intensively staring at each other. 

They indeed were utterly thirsty.

“I’m sorry… It’s not fresh as I thought it would be. I would even say it’s warmish,” Mulder finally said.

“It’s fine, Mulder,” Scully replied.

Mulder pointed down at another cool bag in the trunk. 

“I’m afraid this one hasn’t kept the cool either, as it’s meant to. It’s way more annoying… I have ice cream…”

“... in this bag?” Scully finished.

“Yeah. All the ice cream I had at my place.”

Scully thought for a second that she had a lot of perfectly frozen ice cream in her freezer, but, surely, that wouldn’t be as fun as what Mulder had to propose right now. 

Enthralled by Mulder’s shiny lower lip, she could easily imagine the mess coming from dealing with melted ice cream, how it could spill on their faces and hands, how they could lick and suck, then play with their tongues, lips and fingers.

“Mmm… seems good,” Scully whispered.

Mulder saw sparkles shine in Scully’s eyes, followed by her igniting mannerism --her own ‘biting my lower lip’ thing-- that made his body quiver. 

No matter what would happen from now, he was just glad to have ice cream to share with Scully. Here or wherever. 

  
  


_ May 2, 2000 - post S7 Je Souhaite, almost-final scene in Mulder’s apartment _

They were fairly happy, side by side on Mulder’s couch. 

The world wasn’t a happier place but Mulder’s couch was definitely one of their better places to enjoy themselves and be happy. 

As the Caddyshack credits ended, Mulder leant over Scully’s head --almost imperceptibly, as their bodies were already so close-- and whispered with is most luscious voice:

“You know, Scully… I have ice cream at my place.”

“You mean… there?” 

Scully’s index finger was pointing down at him, referring to the part of the leather couch that had been warmed by his bottom, or maybe to his bottom itself, or maybe his lap, or, maybe...

“Scully?” Mulder managed to ask, as Scully was already kneeling, unzipping, pulling out, and squeezing.

“I really like your Popsicle, Mulder. I like licking it and savouring its taste. Making it both solidify and melt in my mouth, and also…” 

The end of her sentence disappeared just as Mulder lost sight of Scully’s mouth and felt his burning lollipop being completely swallowed.

“Scully?” he asked softly.

“Mmm?” she replied, focused on her enjoyable task.

“I also want my share of treat. Right now.”

“Mmm?”

And, while cautiously and expertly maneuvering their two bodies, Mulder added: 

“I really like to lick and eat my favorite red flavored slushie.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "... I have ice cream at my place"
> 
> Kristin, I hope you like what I imagined from your prompt. There might be not much smut, as I have focused on exploring M&S relationship through the years.


End file.
